Proposal
by silverfoxxx
Summary: Tegan is asked to help set up for a special event tonight, which isn't in her job description. CM Punk / OC.


**Possible one-shot? Maybe a series if there are positive reviews. c: Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Paul "Triple H" Lévesque's voice broke my attention from my paperwork. "Tegan, we're going to need an extra hand getting ready for a special event tonight, a superstar is planning on popping the question to his girlfriend."<p>

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I looked up to my fellow co-worker. Not only was Paul a WWE Superstar himself, but he was also an executive senior adviser and in charge of a new talent development department this year. Technically I'm an assistant but Paul insisted on splitting half the work and calling us equals (although he was paid a bit more, but to be honest, I don't mind too much).

"Why me though? Can't one of the new interns do it?" I sighed with exhaustion. I hadn't slept in 36 hours and the overwhelming feeling of the amount of work I still had yet to do was starting to creep over me. And to top everything off, I hadn't seen my boyfriend Phil the past 2 days either. I didn't even know when his match was tonight. "I mean, I still have to look over Sin Cara's contract one more time to make sure everything is completely finalized."

"I can't seem to find a single free newbie that doesn't break down at the sight of me." Paul smirked and pulled me aside as a few technicians hurried past with a huge box of what looked like rose petals.

"Did I miss the memo for job scrabble day Paul? Because I'm pretty sure that's the guy that deals with the entrance music." Now that I think of it, a lot of people were scrabbling around backstage today. Huh.

"Don't worry about it Teag, just please help out on this one? It'd mean a lot to the Superstar." I still didn't understand what a proposal had anything to do with us.

"Is Vince having you help out with storylines again?"

"No, this isn't a storyline-"

"Oh, so the guy just wants to ask his girl to marry him while a million, possibly billion people are watching. So she has to say yes, right? Because no girl would embarrass a guy THAT bad. Especially with that amount of people watching. Who is it anyway? Oh god, is it-"

"It's a surprise for everyone. All that matters is we get this set up like, right NOW."

I watched as more guys hurried on past with numerous supplies. _"This looks big._" I thought quickly to myself and sighed. "Alright, I'll help. This girl better appreciate this." Paul smiled, patted me on the back and lead me off down the hallway explaining how I just had to run the announcers new sheets of paper explaining what was going on. "_Seems easy enough."_

Not even a full minute after explaining my part, we had reached the ramp and before Paul could open his mouth to say something I heard the voice of Phil Brooks, the one and only CM Punk, raise his voice over the thousands of boo's.

"If I could get you guys to cease the boo-ing, I know you hate me but this is quite the serious matter. I would like to call out my girlfriend of four years, Tegan Caiafa, to come out for uh, just a quick second." I could hear the smirk in Phil's voice as I looked up at Paul to find one of his face as well.

"I hate you. So much right now." I grinned back at Paul and turned on my heel to head out.

The sight of just how many people were in this stadium alone made me freeze at the top of the ramp. It reminded me of why I chose to work behind the scene instead of out here in the limelight. A lot of people made me really anxious. I took a deep breath and looked to the ring to find Phil standing with Mason and the rest of Nexus behind him, which was quite an amusing sight since the ring was showered in the same rose petals as the one from earlier.

iI guess he has his match after this./i I thought seeing Phil in his typical ring gear of his trunks and a shirt proclaiming his straight-edge lifestyle. I made eye contact with my grinning beau, threw the papers in my hand behind me and continued down the ramp. iI'm sure Jerry and Cole know what's going on./i Phil then extended his hand to help me into the ring and lead me to the center.

He took a deep breath and spoke into the mic, "Teag..." and if it was possible at all, his tone made me grin even further than I already was. "The first time I ever saw you at Warped Tour I knew you were the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I really want to keep this short and sweet and leave the deep romantic heart emptying for dinner later tonight. So, Tegan Sailor-Maire Caiafa," Phil slowed got down on one knee, he reached behind and grabbed the black box from Mason and clumsily opened the box with the mic still in his hand, "will you please marry me?"

I bit my lip trying to suppress my smile just a tiny bit. I admit I have imagined this day just once before and it was far different. Instead of "at work" it had been dinner with our close friends. He had been wearing pants instead of his wrestling trunks. And it had certainly not been in front of **this** many people. But this was still perfect. Our close friends that weren't backstage were probably watching from where ever they were now, and no matter what Phil was wearing he was perfect to her, and this venue was actually quite perfect as well. Phil loved wrestling, I loved working to find new superstars and divas that had that passion as well.

Taking a mic of my own from Lawler at sidering, I gave up on trying to suppress my smile and let out a nervous excited laugh. "You know, I do hate that you dislike your name Phillip. And I hate that you sometimes speed and text. And I absolutely hate when you forget to empty your trash before you leave home. Amour, it's gross to walk into a home that smells like rotting, molding pizza." Phil started to look nervous, "But, above all things, I love you far more than I hate those. And I couldn't ask to spend the rest of my life with a better person than you." Phil sprang up and picked me from the ground, which wasn't too much of a distance seeing as he was only 4 inches taller than my 5'10 average frame, and spun me with a kiss. For the first time in what felt like forever I heard cheers instead of boos.

"Maybe for once people aren't stupid and know the difference between a storyline and real life." He whispered in my ear.

"And maybe we should celebrate after you kick ass in your match."

"I love you Teag." he kissed my temple as he set me down and smiled at the audience.

"I love you too Phillip."


End file.
